Via the hub, the camshaft adjuster of a camshaft adjusting device of the type mentioned at the outset is rotatably fixedly connected to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine. The phase angle between the crankshaft and the camshaft may be set with the aid of the relative rotatability of the rotor relative to the stator.
A camshaft adjusting device is known from DE 101 617 01 A1, in which the camshaft is accommodated in a receiving bushing in the rotor of the camshaft adjuster for the purpose of centering with the aid of the camshaft adjuster. The receiving bushing of the hub is designed as a centering opening having an uninterrupted circular surface. The centering opening additionally has an area which is reduced in diameter for the purpose of centering. The camshaft is fixed on the rotor with the aid of a central screw.